Crow: It's a Legend
by TheNav
Summary: *CHAP 8 up!!! thanx 4 da review! keep it up :)* Thank u very much for being patient with me. i'm terribly sorry for not writing this sooner. I was SO busy tht i cudnt find da time! also my mind wasnt in it! pls feel free to flame me and pls review!
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors note: 

A 'stair way to heaven' fic. Hope ya like it! Please R and R to lemme know.(For best results, copy the whole story and paste it in a word document in the font 'Papyrus'. . . looks cool that way!) 

****

Disclaimer:

All Crow related-characters mentioned in this story belongs to, hmm, I'm not sure whom it belongs to! I tried searching up my old Crow CD but couldn't find it! I a sure u . . . it doesn't belong to me (Crow not the CD!). The evil-crow however is mine!

**__**

Crow: It's a Legend

By: Splatty

****

Prologue:

People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead . . .but sometimes something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it . . .and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring the soul back . . .in order to put things right. Things can never be right. My soul will never rest until we are together again. 

~

A crow was flying by in the dead of the night sky. It passed various buildings and obstacles and soon came upon its final destination. It landed in front of Eric Draven, he was sitting at the edge of on of his window, that window. The one he was crashed through almost two years ago. Thought to have been killed only to return. 

"So, looks like you had a good night" He smirked. 

The crow just flipped its wings, not saying a single craw.

"Yeah whatever." 

The clouds roared as they darkened the already dark sky. And as if pouring from the heavens, down came the rain.

It breezed a gentle breeze and waved His hair as the rain drops splashed in his face.

~

Somewhere nearby in a cemetery, the same cemetery 

Eric Draven had been in. Rainwater fell on it, 

softening the soil on which many have been buried. 

If one had been there during the daytime, it may have looked sad but peaceful. Now, the look could shake one of the bravest men 

A hand emerged from the soil. It struggled to get out.

And then, another hand came out from the same mound, soon . . . most of its body emerged . . . it was a man. He climbed out of his grave, unsure who he is or where he might be.

If somebody were to be there at that moment, one would not be able to see this creature's face for the darkness disguised it.

It was pretty sure the figure was of a man's. He looked at his dirt filled hands . . . they were ghostly white, and then shifted his head towards the gravestone, his grave stone as it might be.

'Christopher Brian, 

1970 – 2002 

Beloved father and brother'

a crow with red evil eyes landed on top of the grave. 

****

To be continued


	2. For a craw is the life

****

Author's note: 

Thanx for the review guys! Although just one :) I used your tips and corrected my punctuations. Sorry about that! Must have really felt bad reading stories without grammer :D. sorry again! I used some tips from BG2 and an unknown reviewer. but what I don't understand is this: you keep telling me to use preasent tenses, but most of the fanfic's I read had PAST tenses in them! Even my novels have them! Really confused on that one.

****

Chapter 2:

The following day, 

"So, what's new in the 'Christopher Brian' case?" asked the Lieutenant

"What do you think?" said Detective Darrel Albrecht.

"I dunno, what have you got?"

"sigh The body have been buried. But I don't think we need anything to do with the body now."

"You let the body GO?!"

"We don't need it anymore!"

"Yeah right! Anyway, what do we know other than the body?"

"We know that he had been mugged. And in the encounter, Brian was killed." 

"Other than that? Any enemies?"

"Christopher Brian worked at a fast food restaurant. No he doesn't have an enemy."

"So how to get to the killer now?"

" . . . Think I have a source"

~

Sitting on top of a fire escape stairwell, was none other than The Crow. 

"So you've finally agreed that I'm smarter than you yea Albrecht?"

"How did you know I'm here to ask you for your help?"

"Lucky guess."

"Okay so wanna help the guys in blue again?"

"You mean you don't you?" 

" Well . . . yeah"

The Crow smiled a smile, which was not dangerous, but could shake the legs of many.

"So what's up?"

"Christopher Brian, born 1970 death 2002. Ring a bell?"

"Never heard."

"Guy was killed in some alleyway, relatives wanna find out who did it."

"Mugged?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see what I can do. Don't got stuff to do these days anyway."

"What happened with the band?"

"Timing out."

"Yeah, well you just stick to the case and lemme know what you can find 'kay?"

Darrel was looking at the ground but when he did turn to face him. The Crow had already flown the cope.

~

****

Location: Pawn Shop

That night, The Crow, Eric Draven, went back to the Pawn- shop on which he had his first clue long ago. But tonight, he went there for a whole other reason . . . 

Knock. Knock. Knock three slow knocks on the closed door's window.

"Get lost MORON! We're closed." Shouted the owner of the shop, not knowing who might have returned.

"Change your hours." Came the reply.

The owner took no time in remembering that voice and figure.

"Hhh . . . hhow . . . how can I help you sir?" Gasped out the fear stricken owner.

"Open this door . . . or I might break it again." Threatened the voice. The owner hurriedly opened the door. 

"Looks like someone re-decorated." Teased the lost soul. 

"What do you want from me? I . . . I promise I . . . stopped buying from Shopping Network! Even decided to . . . to close this damn shop! These are my last supplies! Really!" 

"Relax. I'm not here to take your life, just came to ask about someone else's"

"Wh . . . who?"

"Christopher Brian, was murdered in that alley" The Crow pointed out the window "Looks prettty visual to me" he finished.

"Oh him." the owner cleared his throat.

"Cops came by yesterday saying the same thing. Said the guy worked at O' Haley's, like their stuff, a bit too salty but their fries are . . ." 

"Tell me about the man. What do you know?"

"Yeah . . . the cop's said that too! The guy was . . ." Just when the owner was about to finish his sentence . . . the front door behind the two souls busted open. As a zig – zagging figure, similar to Crow's. It spoke out. 

"I'm looking for an electric guitar, something in a 6 string " The Crow hardly spat out in shock "You're a crow too?" The figure stepped into the light and yes indeed. He did have two black stripes crossing down his red-evil dead eyes. A crow was also sitting on this man's shoulder. 

"Am I? Am I one of the so called 'crows'?" He started to laugh maniacally "The truth is . . . YES!" The evil soul grabbed Crow by the collar blocking him against a wall. " . . . And a very powerful one, hell a lot more powerful than you m'boy."

"Go to hell"

"Been there, done that" The evil soul released the collar and proceeded on doing a round-hose kick. It missed. But instead, stuck its foot in the wall.

"Better make plans on returning back bro!" The Crow mocked at it and did a low-round-hose kick of his own, hitting its lower ribs. The impact did enough damage for the evil soul to step back a few steps. 

Now, both crows stood there nose to nose.

"I'm not just a crow you know" The evil one started, it opened its teeth as if posing for a photo shoot. It was revealed. This mysterious creature of the night had not only the abilities of a Crow, but also, two-side tooth which were sharp as a Dracula's. 

"I am a Vampire – Crow"

****

(To be continued if I get the reviews :D 


	3. whats happening?

****

Author's note: 

Thank you veerry very veeeeeerrrrry much for reading and reviewing! Especially a reviewer named 'Jesa'. Thanx for the tips! It really helped me improve my fanfics AND my grammar! The people here in fanfiction.net are really nice! Even some guys from my other stories gave me tips! I can thank so many guys, but that would cost a lotta time. So without further dew: 

****

CHAPTER 3:

His head hurt, visions blurred, and yet he felt to shackles locking on his wrists. Someone kept pushing him from behind and yelling out some words, which were not audible to him. Eric Draven's 'test of sight' came to an end when his blurry visions faded clear. He saw many police officers, vehicles and an ambulance parked next to the Pawnshop. What just happened? Why are cops taking him in? For a moment, Eric could hardly remember anything, his head hurt if he tried to do so. His entire body got numb. Why can't he move his feet? He tried and tried to remember. BINGO! Everything flashed before his eyes, the man . . . that 'crow' or "VAMPIRE crow". Those were the last words Eric could remember echoing in his head. What did happen the night before? 

Emergency staff from 911 was escorting a man . . . most probably a dead man, to the ambulance. After a few quick glances, Eric was sure that the man was none other than the owner.

"What happened here?" He finally spoke up, still handcuffed, and unsure to whom is he asking.

"Don't play dumb!" yelled a voice; no one could've recognized it because of all the noise at that time.

****

(A/N sounds confusing right? Well don't be, no u didn't missed a chap. It's all part of the mystery! Read on!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Police Station: 10:00 AM

"So tell me again why did you do it?" Asked Officer Daryl Albrecht, he was standing just outside the bars of Eric's cell.

"I did nothin'!" Came the reply, Draven was crouching down to the ground, shadowed by the darkness.

"Your fingerprints are in the gun, and it was the weapon of choice in this murder."

"I don't have fingerprints."

"Tell that to your hand."

"LOOK! Chalk white! I'm already dead!"

Sighing, Albrecht continued his ranting again:

"So what do I tell the judges? That you're a ghost and therefore can't have any finger prints? Or may be I should tell them that you're a superhero like Spiderman? And so it is your responsibility to not do bad deeds!"

"There was another crow."

"Come again?" 

"Another guy . . . just like me."

"OH so now someone 'like you' did it!"

"Why? You don't like my story?"  
"Look . . . all the clues point out at you. ANYONE will believe that you committed the murder . . . sorry man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric Draven's crow flew across the blue sky; it landed on a narrow ledge of a building, spying on everything beneath it.

It cocked its head below to see the vampire/crow; he was killing innocent people again. 

"Where IS IT?!" The Vampire sounded like hell itself; his voice was cracked and tougher than before. Even his black stripes flashed red.

When the two shopkeepers refused to his question, the heart-less soul crushed their skull. The truth was, the humans hadn't any idea on what he was talking about, but of course, the Vampire/Crow didn't buy that. The crow that bought this evil soul in the first place was sitting and watching all these tortures from a ledge of a building, the same building where Eric's crow was, but on the lower ledge. It twisted its head towards the only eyewitness and flew towards the crow above.

Eric's extra visions kicked in, he could see right through his messenger's eyes. He saw another crow came in front of his and started to craw. His crow crawed back too . . . but with out warning or hesitation, both started an animal-like battle (what else did u expect?), they flapped their wings, scratching each other in the beak, even pecked . . . but soon, the red-eyed crow pecked back at it's opponent in the mid-section catching it off-guard. And then . . . as if it were human, the crow that fought in the side of justice was back flipped-scratched in the face by its enemy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draven shot opened his eyes as the horrible vision ended. "I have to get outta here!" He cried in panic.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're not going anywhere!" 

"Zip it Daryl! I need to go to 7th street, west-side!" He knew that the vision was from this address.

"On what occasion may I ask?"

"The real killer is there!" 

The detective rubbed his eyes for a moment; this guy's getting worse!

"Listen, Draven . . . for the last . . ." He paused with mouth open, the cell on which Eric Draven was supposed to be located was cold and empty.

"DRAVEN?!" 

He opened the cell with his pair of keys and hurriedly entered. The worrying detective was surveying the room when. Out of sudden and darkness . . . someone hit him from above and the 'Crow' emerged. 

"No pain no game." Crow smiled at the old quote, indeed there was no game without pain. His head shifted towards the only open door leading to freedom.

****

To be continued


	4. You know its sad but truuuuue!

****

Author's note: Sorry I took so long . . . I was busy doing some stuff, and yeah I know this chapter is a bit all-over the place, sorry again. In my previous chapter I said 'No pain No game' but its actually 'No pain no GAIN' sorry I missed a pun. You will understand the part with the old lady and her nephew is you're a fill in the blank fan! Thanx again 4 da reviews! 

****

Chapter 4:

"It's time to say 'bye bye' little birdie."

The Vampire/Crow held in his blood filled hands, a crow, which rightfully belongs to Eric Draven. A knife, which the Vampire held in his other hand, was pointing down in the crow's small and light body. The edge of it was about to crush the poor creature.

"Oh c'mon." A voice called out from a near-by fire escape, it was 'The Crow' "I thought you were better than I am . . . but it looks like you're nothin but a big fat stinkin' dead bully. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Let the bird go." Demanded He.

"Or what? Laughs . . . you can't kill me! I'm already dead!"

"Maybe, . . . but your dearest pet isn't." The Crow revealed that he too had a prisoner . . . the crow that brought back this vampire to life. 

"I can twist this guy's head 360 degrees . . . if it dies then you return to hell." He informed with an evil smile.

"I heard about you Draven, you're not that kind of guy, I know how you were murdered, heard how you are seeking pathways to reunite with your beloved 'Shelly Webster' . . . let me tell you sumpthin' I can help you." 

"How? By killing my crow?"

"Deadly smile of his own Yeah . . ."

"Give me a break! You go directly into the light by killing the messenger . . . not the Land of the Dead!"

"Exactly." The Evil Vampire aimed his chosen weapon high above his head. Threatening to kill the small hostage. But instead . . . without stabbing the bird, he threw the knife as if it were a dart towards Crow with the speed of lightning.

"God speed Draven." The Vampire warned just before throwing the knife into the air, kind of pretending to be that Goblin guy from the Spiderman movie. The knife flew across the air which was filled in tension at this moment, between the two souls and stuck in Crow (Eric Draven)'s chest with a 'clink' sound, cutting the tissues and muscles in that area as it deepened. Naturally making Eric bleed. The Vampire Crow leaped towards his prey after laughing at his victory and throwing the bird aside. The real Crow jerked the knife away from his own chest, while his powers cured the damages that were made, after all, he was supernatural. Crow side-stroked the Vampire in the cheek as he came closer, in eye level, making him bleed also.

"Blood for blood." 

Indeed, green blood poured down from the Vampire's face and yet, he had an evil grin on his face as he got to his feet, licking his own blood with his tongue as if mocking while the last bit of the wound cured back to normal. But it took some time. 

"You really want to know if you killed the owner?" The Vampire grabbed Crow's head without warning or waiting for an answer. Passing Eric a vision.

Vision: (back at the store the other night) The Vampire-crow revealed his blood-sucking teeth, and attacked at Crow without him being alert. Inserting his deadly venomous tooth into Eric's throat, tearing apart his vein. And sucking his blood as if were water, causing Eric to fall to ground.

"I'm getting outta here!" screamed the owner from behind the counter. He ran in fear towards a back door as fast as his fat body could take him, but it didn't do him any good. "Where do you think you're going?" The vampire twisted his body 180degrees and pulled out a gun while doing it. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! No doubt the owner had died, killed for no reason

"It wasn't you Eric . . . it was me!" The Vampire let go of his opponent's head and proceeded with a low-kick. Knocking his enemy to a wall.

The Crow rushed towards the Vampire to grab him, but at the exact last second. The creature leaped out of harms way. Crow looked up; the creature kicked him in the face. This time, knocking him to the ground, but Crow quickly flipped back up and kicked the evil soul in the face returning the move. Then he tried to chop the Vampire, but his hands were blocked. The Crow tried to hit the Vampire with the back of his hands this time, blocked again; he was slammed to ground with a reversal, knocking him into Eric Draven. 

"Who are you? Really?" Was all Eric could spat out, no one gave him a hard time like that . . . recently. 

"I'm . . . ah . . . No body. Just like you." The shadowy creature shoved a card from his pocket . . . and threw it with an evil smile as if it were the answer to Eric's question. He picked it up and read out-loud:

'CHRISTOPHER BRIAN' He looked back up to see the creature vanish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm telling you, This guy is Christopher Brian!" Eric Draven was now standing beside his window with his crow on his shoulder.

"But if he is this . . . Brian . . . guy, then how could he be alive?" Asked Sarah Dohr. Although the 13-year-old was told by her mother not to go anyplace without her knowing, Sarah was at Eric's apartment.

"Like I told you, he's a vampire crow, something like me."

"But . . . what's up with the 'vampire' part?"

"A Vampire Crow is when a crow brings back a soul which is already poured with evil. In other words, they posses the abilities of a Crow and a Vampire. They can also suck out the soul of all living men, but if it's a Crow's soul they're sucking at, lets just say, they suck at it."

"Oh . . . . . . Kay . . . so . . . what do want with me?"

"I need your help"

"(Yeahwellwhatelseisnew)."

"What?"

"Nothing! Silly grin"

"Deeply sighs in irritation I need you to find out about his family. Christopher Brian had a 17-year-old son, his name is John Brian, his half-brother is Terry Brian, see if you can get something out of them . . . you being the 'street-wise' an all."

"Cool, but where are you going?"

"To see his grave."

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was still up, making it just another beautiful day; but in the cemetery, it was still sad, but not scary. The cemetery was filled with people, mostly crying along side their loved-ones graves; some placing flowers on the head stones while others just stood there, talking. Eric slowly walked next to Shelly's grave, he closed his eyes to stop the tear that was forming within him, this place, this grave, reminds him of so much of that night. The night he was murdered, thank god that son of a !#$% is dead, meaning Top Dollar. Eric reopened his watery eyes. About 10 meters ahead, he saw the grave of that soul, a soul so wicked, a soul so dark, a soul so powerful, like the edge of a mark. It was the grave of Christopher Brian's soul. Eric walked towards it, and slightly touched the grave stone, which enabled him to see all the tragic on the dark creature's life . . . 

"So you kill a guy, escape from prison, and now you give sympathy to a dead soul?"

Most men were supposed to be startled by this, but not Eric Draven, he knew that sooner or later, Detective Albrecht would catch up with him.

"I'm not giving sympathy to NO BODY!"

"Yeah! Especially me! Just because you were my friend, the Lieutenant is breathing down my neck! 'GO FIND DRAVEN!' 'GO FIND DRAVEN!' it's driving me bananas!"

"Pity." Smiled Eric, he could see Daryl sighing in disgust over his shoulders.

"Now look . . . why don't you just bring yourself in and admit you did it?"

"I already told you, I didn't do it."

"So okay, you also said that 'ANOTHER GUY' did it . . . got any evidence who?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You won't believe me."

"See that's your problem right there! You keep denying you murdered an old man and say that someone else did but don't say who!" Nearby standers were shocked by this and decided to see the fight. An old lady even put a hand on her mouth saying 'oh my' under her breath while her nephew tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry people . . . we're just . . . saying things . . . y'know being cops an all!" Said Albrecth with a stupid grin, he wanted to calm the people down, and the last thing he needed was a crowd in panic running around in circles.

"Sigh Christopher Brian." – Eric spoke out, after the crowd broke up.

"What?"

"Christopher Brian! The guy you told me about."

"But he's dead."

"Yeah well so am I."

"How . . . could you be so sure?"

"This." Eric showed him the card. "This card belongs to the killer."

"Got any evidence that it does?"

"There is an eye-witness."

The Detective raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me."

"Well that won't do any good man!"

"You want proof? I can give you proof."

"No! NO! Not that head thing again Draven!" said Darryl "What else do you got?"

"I was looking into that 'till you showed up!"

" . . . Okay, I'll give you another chance; if you can prove yourself innocent, then you're off the hook . . . but if you can't . . . then I'm taking you in."

" No worries. But it also proves it again doesn't it?"

"What?"

"That I am smarter than you smiles."

"You start that again and you're a DEADMAN!"

"Great. That way I could be 'Dead-man walking'." 

Most of the people were in a hurry to get out of the cemetery after that, who would want to stay at a place where you thought a murderer was in? But, that old lady's nephew decided to stay and keep an eye out for these two.

****

(To be continued)


	5. Exit light Enter Niiiiight!

****

Author's note:

Sorry I took so much time on updating! I was busy doing other stuff! I know this chapter is a bit short and all over the place but . . . I had to write it on New Years EVE! I wrote it without celebrating! With a runny nose & sour throat!!! (yea I caught the flu cough cough)U HAFTA LIKE IT!!!! sorry. My goal was to update on the 1st day of 2003! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL HERE @ fanfiction.net!!!!!!! and My new years resolution is to update faster on my future stories!! :)

**__**

Note: Word's in italic** are thoughts of the characters**

****

CHAPTER 5

Detective Daryl Albrecht, one of the finest cops in the department. He just promised to help a ghost! How crazy is that? 

The detective slowly walked out of the cemetery after receiving a message on his pager to show up at HQ immediately, from the Lieutenant. Daryl opened his car door and hopped in, hoping to arrive at the HQ before his superior gets snapped and yells at him for being late again. 

The engine roared like a tiger and promised to reach the chosen destination in record speed!!… And it . . . stopped. With the turn of a key it roared again! And . . . stopped! Daryl checked the fuel tank to see that the little pointer reached 'E' which means "EMPTY!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clouds darkened above his head, it threatened to rain any second. The remaining people in the cemetery left. Some with fear of ghosts and superstition while others with fear of the rain on their clothes. But Eric Draven just sat next to his beloved Shelly Webster's grave.

"It wasn't your fault Shelly," Eric spoke within tears with a tone no more than a whisper. "It was my fault! I am the one who put you in this . . . state." Eric's eyes' dropped and tears rolled down his cheeks as the winds from the high hills blew against his skin. The thoughts tortured him; those psychos! T Bird, Fun Boy and Tin Tin, they were the ones who killed, no, murdered and separated Eric and Shelly. 

***** "go ta hell." Was all Eric could gasp out at that moment, he was beaten brutally with sticks and cut knives, tortured like an animal but kept alive only to see the closest person being tortured in front of him.

His every single blood cell hurt, his face was filled with fresh cuts and bruises along with his raging anger! Blood was pouring from his mouth as the entire floor went red with it. Shelly was screaming in pain. And all Eric could do was just sit there! Those stinkin' bums shot his legs and even if he did try to stand, they would just beat his wounded leg causing Eric to fall on his own watery blood. The last words Eric could hear with his half-dead body was: "Sorry Baby! You first!" Laughed Fun Boy as if it were a game and then . . . they did the unthinkable. All three men rushed at Eric and threw him out of his 16th floor apartment through a window as Shelly kept screaming. *****

"I know how you're feeling." Called out a soft voice from behind, snapping Eric out of his tragic past. 

"What're you talking about?" Asked Eric still facing Shelly's grave, but standing.

"When you lose someone you care about . . . when they dies, their death is some how connected with you, you keep thinking that if only you could've done something . . . but you can't . . . no one can. No matter how much you try."

"What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't help but hear you talking. Believe me, something like that happened with me too."

The man was about 5 foot 9, still a kid, about 19-20. He wore a long black over-coat which was buttoned down as if hiding something, a costume may be?

"Yeah? like what?"

The boy cleared his throat after continuing "It's a long story, about my uncle."

"You could've stopped the murderer but didn't?"

"Yeah . . . something like that."

"one cheek smile yeah something like happened to me alright."

"I don't know why I'm talking to you . . . its just that . . . it sorta feels like . . ."

"That we are the same?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess most people thought I was a murderer after Daryl yelled at me huh?"

"Well . . . most people, but you don't look like that sort of guy. smile and believe me, I know a murderer when I see one."

"You're right . . . I was framed."

"I know it's none of my business but how?"

"I went to a shop couple of days ago . . . and this guy comes in and WHAM! Knocks me out by before I know it. Next day . . . I wake up to see I'm in a cell. They said that my finger prints were on the gun."

Eric was a bit careful not giving away the whole truth. But the stinking feeling kept telling him to 'say the whole thing! He is not a bad-guy' _Why the HELL am I talking to this guy?_

"I work at the Daily Bugle, My name is Peter Parker I'm a Photographer." The stranger put out his hand.

Eric thought for a moment, was this guy really what he thought he was? But he accepted the hand anyway "Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Eric Draven, a guitarist."

"Nice to meet you too, well anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you around . . . where do you work at?"

"Black Out, the night club down the street."

"Oh yeah, I'll catch up with you there."

"Cool." They shook hands again as Peter left with his Aunt.

"That was interesting." Eric stated sighing. He looked at the ground, 

__

Why was I talking to that guy? Its strange . . . something about him is strange. He isn't just your average ordinary guy. Could he be a 'Crow' too? The clouds roared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(A/N: Huh? Huh? Ain't I a sly sly dog or what?! :D)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric's crow, the messenger that bought him back in the first place, was following a skater. It went through dark alleys, dirty littered streets, traffic jams and now, this quiet little neighborhood. It (the crow) had recovered quickly after the whole 'cards and feathers' segment. Although the experience was a fatal one, at least it survived. 

The Skater this bird was following was none other than Sarah Dohr. After hearing from her sources that John Brian, son of the late Christopher Brian, 'hangs out' at a familiar club by the name of 'Black-Out!'

The bird rested its feet upon a street lamp near the dark neon-letters that made this club shine like a star at night . . . but it was still day-time. 

"Closed!" Muttered Sarah after reading the sign, sighing. "Oh well, might as well head back home! I'm gonna kill that so-called 'source'!" She thought out loud, an old habit. Sarah stood at the edge of her skateboard adjusting her helmet, when she paused for a second. A strange felling told her to look in the dark alley, beside the club. _A back door?_ Sarah slowly picked up her board and decided to check her curiosity. The alley was full of junk and garbage, the stinkyness in air could make some people vomit. But there was a door a side. It looked like it was unused for sometime now. Sarah knocked at it 3 times, no answer, knock, Knock, KNOCK. Still no answer; KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. And again for the third time, no body answered it. W_hy isn't anyone answering? Somebody HAS to be here._

"India? India are you there?" silence, "India its me! Sarah! C'mon open up!" The silence in the daytime made it even scarier. Why wasn't anyone answering? Sarah then decided to take matters into her own hands and pulled the doorknob, when the door clinked open, inwards. 

She slowly walked in. 

"Hello?" Her footsteps echoed into the dark room, the only light came from outside. 

"Is somebody there? I need some help . . . umoph!" Sarah put a hand in her mouth with these words. Paused in horror, she saw India strapped into a chair with her mouth covered in tape, there were 3 other men there too, all of them tied up and unconscious. Sarah turned around to see three other men, one of them shut the door and blocked it, another held a chair and ropes and the third one grabbed her from behind when she tried to scream at the top of her lungs. The fat-man taped Sarah's mouth and began tying.

The crow recorded everything and it was now time for Eric to show up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He shot opened his eyes as the horrible vision ended. People were being kidnapped at the same place he worked! And not only that . . . Sarah was one of the victims! Eric Draven rushed towards his Motorcycle, which was located outside the cemetery entrance. 

If people needed a hero, they needed Eric. This man, correction, dead-man was sitting on his bike. Someone was cursing from behind when Eric looked over his shoulder to see Daryl kicking his own car.

"What's the matter Daryl? 'Crow' got your tongue?" Eric said smiling at his friend, he loved to tease this guy.

"Draven, look! I don't want you to catch me in a bad mood or anything but . . . ZIP IT WILL YA?!"

Eric smiled again . . . but the moment of laughter changed when Eric remembered the vision, the smile faded into a concerned look.

"What is it?"

"I just got a vision . . . that . . . Sarah is being kidnapped."

Daryl narrowed his eyes as if Eric was joking, but he knew that every vision Draven had was either true or happening at that moment.

"Wh . . . where? How . . . ?"

"At Black-out, some stinkin' punks took over the place, even some of the staff are there."

"Where?"

"BLACKOUT! The place I work at!"

"Oh . . . oh . . . yeah . . . Black-out."

"That's the third time I'm sayin it. YES! BLACKOUT!"

"Listen, You go on ahead, I'm gonna bring a S.W.A.T team with me which will take . . . about 20minutes."

"I thought you don't trust me no more."

"Well . . . I . . . ah . . ."

"Crow got your tongue again? smile"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The thick lair of cloud made its way towards the rainy night's center of attraction: BlAcKOut.

Police cars surrounded the 3-floored building. Most of them had their ammunitions ready in case of sudden action, who knows? Family members and friends of the victims were also scattered among the crowd. The Lieutenant and Daryl Albrecht both wore rain coats which protected their suits from the cold and continuous down pouring rain from above.

The Lieutenant of NYPD raised his microphone to his mouth.

"This is the police . . ." Was the first warning to echo into the dark night . . . warning everyone in that block. 

'Crow', meanwhile, leapt onto the roof of a near-by building, he was still masked to the crowd because of the darkness which engulfed the night. He could see the people below him, but they couldn't see him.

Crow double checked to see Darla Dohr standing there in tears. And why shouldn't she? She was Sarah's mother! 

Crow looked slightly to the left to see Daryl in his yellow rain coat, which made him look like a big juicy banana. Crow smiled at that and decided it was now time for the rescue attempt. 

And just at that very nano-second, someone jumped over Eric's head! The figure landed on top of Black-out, crouching down as he did. The man twisted his head towards Eric and revealed that he had two big-shining eyes with no eyeballs! The Darkness was his mask too.

****

(TO BE CONTINUED HOPEFULLY SOONER!)

****

Disclaimer:

Peter Parker, whom was mentioned in this chapter and most likely future episodes, belong to Marvel Comics! Not me! 


	6. I'm your paain!

****

Disclaimer:

Spiderman is the property of Marvel comics, Crow and all related characters belong to James O' Mar. And the kidnappers belong to me! (ATLAST!)

****

CHAPTER 6

"This is your second warning! We know you're in there!" The Lieutenant screamed with that microphone as the words coming from it once again echoed, as they finished. 

"GIVE US DA MONEY 'N WE'LL FREE THESE HOSTAGES!!!" One of the burglars yelled back from inside the Black-Out building. 

The Crow was still on the roof, still unseen by the crowd and still memorizing every single word from above. But the splashing December rain on his face and the screams from beneath, was the least of the Crow's concerns. He was studying the figure crouching down in front of him. The figure looked like a man, but the darkness disguised his skin and everything, only his big, flashing eyes were viewable, the figure looked like a 'Spider' man. One that was heard of since last may. The figure's eyes were most probably made out of glass, because they flashed as he stared back at Eric. And then . . . with the masking light of a lightening and the growling sound of a thunder, 'Spiderman' disappeared into the shadows. Eric still stood there, without a shock. He himself would have done the same. No doubt the figure jumped into the ventilation shaft that leads to the inside of Black-Out and more importantly, the kidnappers.

__

'Whose side are you on?' 

The Darkness was still Eric's own mask, for he did not move a muscle . . . yet. 

He looked down about 80 feet to see the crowd still rattling in fear. They were too pre-occupied to notice the slight movement . . . and even if they did. What could happen? Without a second thought, the Crow flew across the building as if he had wings! And landed safely on top of the roof of Black-out. Of course . . . this caused attraction . . . 

"LooK!" Cried out a man, pointing out from the audience.

"What?" Yelled another.

"I . . . I saw someone move!"

"Where?" This time, the Detective spoke.

"Up . . . up there! On the terrace!" 

Everyone, including the burglars, looked up . . . but they found nothing, only the silence of darkness and screams of the thunders. 

The clouds growled. 

~~~~

Eric had his back against a generator, hiding from the people; the _last_ thing he needed was people pointing at him. Of course, nobody could've seen his face even now, due to the wetness of his long dark hair covering his scary, cool, yet scary face. 

The noises of many people talking at once came to an end when they saw Eric leaping from one place to another, at this moment, the silence seemed like a noise, the silence meant that people were searching for him on the roof. 

The noise started again, some people . . . no . . . many people, all talking, saying common things, at once.

Crow got to his feet, the noise assured the crowd wasn't interested in him anymore. He slowly walked towards the ventilation shaft, where his mysterious 'spider' man was supposed to be located, and even if he didn't, Eric needed to go down that way and kick major punk-a$# too. 

But, just as Eric was about to climb down the vent . . . something, or someone, hit him the face causing Crow to tremble backwards and hit his head on the generator. The figure emerged from the vents, revealing that he had red, cloth like, skin, and a spider symbol attached on his chest, the legs of the symbol covered his whole body like a webbing . . . his eyes were indeed glass white. It reflected everything. And according to the newspapers, which Eric wouldn't normally read, made it sure that this is the Amazing Spiderman. 

Crow quickly flipped to his feet and proceeded with a perfect round-hose kick. But Spiderman ducked out just in time and kicked Crow in the face from beneath. He flipped back up as Crow took a few steps back due to the impact. The Wall crawler tried to backslap the lost soul, but only got a reversal instead, a chop to the neck. Crow quickly hit his opponent in the mid-section, causing his enemy to bend down in pain. The Crow then hit an uppercut to Spidey's easy hitting chin. 

The might of the uppercut made Spiderman stand in another easy hitting position with hands wide open. The Crow again kicked at his mid-section and this time, the superhero fell down the ventilation system!

The lost soul followed his opponent's lead and stood just in front of the vent. Suddenly, something came out from the vent in rapid speed with a 'thwyp' sound, something gooy and string like . . . it caught Eric's shirt and . . . in no time, he was yanked down the vent too!

Crow fell down the vent yes, but he landed on his enemy who by this point rolled out of the way a little, but both of them fell down another line! Both of them landed on top of each other in an awkward position with so less space still inside the vent. 

Spiderman's left foot was just centimeters away from Eric's head, while Crow's right foot threatened to choke out Spiderman's throat. One slight move could do massive damage to both the mission and Eric's head.

The man decided to take matters on his own hands and kicked/pushed Crow on the right-side head, making him do a little roll and finally . . . fall face-first on a vent cover which was weak enough to break due to Eric's body weight! But instead of falling down to ground on the appropriate floor, Crow's feet stuck at the edge of the vent tight! This caused Crow to just hang there – up side down from the ceiling. Like some bat but he wasn't any 'Bat' man now was he?

But due to stupid lack of luck, The Crow was hanging down in the same room the kidnappers were!

Everyone looked up, skipping a heartbeat, a man was hanging up_side _down from the ceiling!

"SHOOOOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the leader with all the might in his lungs . . . and it followed by the cruel sound of gunfire!

Crow was defenseless in that position, bullets rushed from everywhere! 

Head shots, leg shots, body shots. Eric's body shook wildly like an animal as the impacts from the bullets did their damage, killing him once again. 

The bullets were fired for about a minute and as soon as they stopped . . . Eric's body slammed to the ground.

Gunpowder circled the room and made it foggy. One of the three men swallowed hard in fear. 

"Is . . . is . . . he dead?"

"Of COURSE he's DEAD!" Yelled the leader of the gang, trying to hide his side of fear too.

"I'm WARNING YOU! If you HARM ANY HOSTAGES INSIDE . . . I SWEAR I WILL BREAK THE DOOR!!!" 

" . . . Whispering That was the cop!"

"I KNOW that was 'da cop'!"

"No! No! I mean, if the cops didn't sent this . . . guy and . . . he's not one of us . . . then . . . who is he?"

The leader, Albert Ronchoyo, widened his eyes at that. 

__

'That little twerp is right!'

Suddenly . . . someone spoke from overhead: "Mind if I drop in?"

All three thugs looked in fear up to see Spiderman land on their faces! One of the thugs got up quickly and tried to pick up his M16. But as he touched it . . . Spiderman sent another one of his string-like webbing. The Burglar had his hands all covered up in these white cocoons, he looked up to see the Spider grab him by the collar and head-butted him, breaking his skull.

By this time, another thug got to his feet, it was the youngest one, the scared one. The thug aimed his 9mm handgun and targeted Spiderman's head. 

"Pulling the trigger, whisperingc'ya."

The bullet was shot . . . everything was like slow motion as the sound of metal against metal clinked out . . . the bullet started to fly towards the target . . . the end of a hero was assumed to be near . . . and just at the last available nano-second! Someone grabbed the bullet in mid-air! 

The thug felt he had a heart attack when he saw who was holding the bullet!!! 

"It's not nice to squash a spider y'know." The Crow smirked with a deadly grin on his face.

"Scared like an idiotBuh . .. buh . . ."

"SmileBut."

"But . . . I . . . I . . . killed you!"

"Wide eyed evil smile with a tilting head No nodding . . . you can't kill me . . . I'm already _dead_ Grin!"

The man fainted like a baby, with a long moan. 

The Crow kept his grin and turned to see Albert Ronchoyo, the leader, crawling on the ground just to reach his gun. "Don't even . . . " The Crow whirled around in lightening speed and threw the speeding bullet. IT hit Albert's arm and he clinched his teeth in unbelievable pain . . . the feeling of loosing sense gurgled inside of him.

Crow looked on his left to see The Spider targeting his own arm as if shooting another strand of webbing

Crow quickly punched the super hero square in the jaw!

"WHAT!? I'm one of the good guys!" he said and back flipped to stick to a wall.

****

(A/N: You must have saw SPIDERMAN right?)

"Nice move there, Parker."

"What? How . . ."

"I'm a dead guy . . . I know lots a' stuff."

"But exactly how did you survive all those bullets?"

"Long story."

"Please tell me! Oh please please please!"

"Sigh"

Just then, the two, now allies heard footsteps coming from outside the doors. 

"Look, the cops are on their way, they'll handle the burglars AND the hostages, please, I need to know how you survived." 

"I think you want to speak to the devil guy Draven."

The Crow said mysteriously shaking his head a bit. 

****

(TO BE CONTINUED – Next week)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:

Okay, so know its really short and might have grammar problems … … I didn't have the time to revise the chapter … guess I was busy! Sorry that I updated after such a long time and not with a reasonable chapter . . . sorry really sorry. But, I sort of experimented with this one . . . were the fighting scenes ok? Or do I need to put more feeling in it? it would be really appreciated if you tell me more about it. I think from now on, I'll update once a week, or maybe sooner (hopefully). So keep reviewin' cause I'll keep writin'! 

(**ALSO:** I submitted Chapter 5 @ Jan 1st 2003 (the very FIRST day of 2003) **AND** that EXACT chapter had **2003** words!)


	7. Mr Patrick u should get your as kicked!

****

CHAPTER 7: **Location: Downtown Manhattan **(Black-out building) 

The sound of down pouring rain howled through the dark night as the thunders roared to add the scariness. The clouds covered the entire sky, and with the darkness of its shadow . . . Manhattan would seem like the last place you would want to go at this hour. But at that same time and block, would you believe if I told you that more than 30 individuals scattered around here? Well you should, because that's what's happening.

The rain seemed to be showering heavily almost every night these days. But the strangest thing was . . . it didn't start snowing yet! The news reported that a raging storm could hit in a couple of days. 

Of course, the weather isn't our story here. 

After hearing from Draven that there was a situation going on downtown, I rushed to the PD and came back with a police force. The Lieutenant was highly interested in this case for some odd reason. He never did tell me about his thoughts . . . I mean . . . well . . . yeah . . . he gave me a 'piece of his mind' but . . . y'know.

When we arrived I found out that this was indeed not a lie. Draven spoke for the truth for the first time without using hard words! 

At first, the kidnappers told us to give them 1 million dollars! 1 MILLION DOLLARS for four people! That's when I knew this guy was either nuts or completely crazy! I mean c'mon! People have over 20 hostages at a bank heist and they don't want One million! Anyhow, when I first heard that man crying out loud about the movement on the roof, I just knew it had to be Draven! Well most people were scared a bit at that . . . but believe it or not; I actually felt my soul in relief!

But when I heard the gun shot, boy! My heart literally sank! Well thank god that everything turned out right. The guys from the PD are now taking the burglars in. Two of the burglars are wounded badly . . . the third one is sounding crazy! He keeps exclaiming 'He was a Ghost! A GHOST I TELL YOU!'

Poor Lieutenant Betcen **(A/N: I'm not sure what his name is)**, he must be thinking his brains out! I ignore the rain that's been splashing on my face . . . its sorta irritating. But when you're solving the crime of the of the week . . . its nothing! 

"Wonder what he's talking about." States the Lieutenant, standing beside me holding his disposal cup of coffee.

"I wonder who he's talking about." I said as the young man gets forced into the van. The Lieutenant sips the last of his drink and throws the plastic cup in a near by trash can.

"Yeah well, I can't believe I'm saying this but . . . you did a job well done." 

I nodded my head slightly, smiling. 

I kept watching and watching until the kid, Sarah came out of the building with another young officer. She seemed pretty pale. The kidnappers must've tied her up. Darla Dohr, Sarah's mom, she came running in tears and grabbed her daughter. Both of them hugged for a while as I sighed in relief. Where could Draven be?

~~

"So that's my story, humph . . . some dead life huh?" The Crow was now gone, it was only Eric.

He and 'Spiderman' had found a comfortable spot on the roof of Blackout. The Web-slinger was clinging upside down to a wall where the thunder-growling rain couldn't reach. Eric, being the tall-dark and creepy one, stood at the brink, grasping a railing while the blowing air lifted his long-dark hair. Cold rainwater kept splashing in his face for the hundredth time this week. 

"Well . . . at least . . . you returned," Spiderman started. Even with Peter's masked eye, Eric could still see sadness in his eyes. 

"And?" Said the lost soul motioning his head.

"And what?"

" 'At least I returned' and . . .?"

Peter sighed before continuing: "Well . . . does everybody returns? As crow I mean." He lowered his voice at the last words. 

Eric slowly walked towards his new friend, leaving the wind blowing weather and ignoring his dripping wet hair that was splattered across his face. He slowly climbed on top of the generator and crouched down face-to-face of his ally.

"I'm sorry," Eric shook his head slightly, "Only sometimes, just some people."

Spiderman's usual cheery mood changed that night, "Yeah, I guess so." He said swallowing hard.

"You were expecting your uncle to return?" 

"Yeah . . ."

The Crow, now as Draven, sighed before continuing again, _this kid is really having a bad time._

"Listen," He gripped Spidey's up side down head; "Your uncle isn't supposed to return . . . A crow will only bring the soul back, if things are needed to be put right. Weather it's for good or evil. But you, you are doing the right things for your uncle. Now he doesn't need to come back . . . he's soul . . . can rest in piece . . . thanks to you."

Peter agreed nodding his head. "So, how did you recognize me with my mask on?" He said lifting up the dark mood a bit. 

"Smile. Well . . . when I touched your head in the vent? I saw your entire life just before me."

"You . . . can . . . read minds?"

"No! If I touch someone or something, I can visualize its deepest and darkest secrets . . . kinda like that guy from the 'Dead Zone' series." They both shared a smile but Spiderman flipped over as Eric took an a-back still on his knee.

"I'm sorry I hit you back their." Peter said positioning himself on the same wall, but vertically. 

"No worries. It's not your fault."

"Well . . . now that you mention it . . . you were the one with the whole 'bad-guy-gonna-scare-ya-to-death-like-in-a-James O' Mar-novel-and-play-bad-guy' look!"

"That's my soul you're talking about! And besides you -" Eric was cutoff suddenly when a third person spoke from the shadows,

"Spiders, crows and vampires! Heh heh, what is this? A Halloween Party?" 

"Brian! Long time no see!" Eric spouted out as he rolled his legs around and landed firmly on the floor.

"Hmm . . . it looks like we have yet another contestant in our little game of 'kill the bird'!"

"Peter Get out of here." Draven ordered in complete concern - he couldn't let another innocent die with him around.

" 'Peter' huh?" The Vampire smiled at the newly found information glaring at Spiderman with his evil-dead eyes.

"Nice work Draven!" Parker cursed out loud, "Now I have to re-name myself!" 

Brian gave Peter a one eye-brow look, "You gonna change your name if you're alive by the end of the night!" He finished with a blood-sucking smile, which revealed his pointy teeth once again.

"PETER RUN! GET OUTTA HERE!" Eric screamed again.

"But I . . ."

"JUST GO!"

There was a slight moment of pause, but the Vampire Crow broke it with:

"Listen to your boss Spidey . . . I am dangerous y'know."

"Yeah I bet! You musta broke zillions of mirrors with that horrible, just plain horrible look!"

The Vampire tilted his head backwards, still smiling . . . but . . . he's body was fading . . . with a small 'whoosh' sound, almost as if he was . . . disappearing! A second or two later . . . The Vampire just . . . vanished! Into the thin air!

Both Eric and Spiderman were looked at each other. Surprised at this as they stood there in complete shock.

"I didn't know crow's can disappear too!"

"They don't. He's a Vampire Crow, and he's teleporting."

"Oh . . . Kay . . . I still need to do lots of home wor-"

The 'whoosh' sound happened again and . . . Christopher Brian's ghost re-appeared right in front of Spidey's face! 

He grabbed Peter's neck and opened his own wide.

"NO!!!!!!"

****

(TO BE CONTINUED)

****

Author's note: Sorry I kept everyone waiting! I wrote the chapter over the weekend but I just couldn't type it in! I caught the flu! So I guess it may take another week or so for the next update . . . well it could be sooner! I dunno. Hope you forgive me. This chapter was about 8 pages long . . . I shorted out some of it . . . gonna put em' in the next chapter. I experimented with this one a bit . . . y'know the first part about Daryl? Is it okay that way? Pleaze tell me how did I do on this one. And Jesa, u helped me a lot on improving my stories! Pls keep up the reviews! Again, it helped me a lot! Oh and also, I made out 5 important things about making a story, I never heard of this before, I don't know if someone already made it or not, but the 5 most important tasks that's needed to be done when making a story:

Write Story, Type Story, Edit story, Revise story, And Submit/publish story. ;) 


	8. if i die before i wake, i pray the lord ...

****

Author's Note: First of all, I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting! Sorry, but I just couldn't pick out the time! I've been really busy! Well, hope all of you here at Fanfiction.net forgive me. This doesn't really look like my best work, its sort of all over the place, I wrote a chapter each day which caused such a over the head vocabulary discomfort:). Also, please read this very slowly. That way and ONLY that way, u'll be able to understand and visualize wats happening.

****

CHAPTER 8

Time froze, everything stopped. The horror in front of Him was the only thing he was afraid of at that time:

Christopher Brian's ghost, or the 'Vampire Crow' as he so calls himself, was about to suck away Peter's soul! Eric wouldn't forgive himself if that happened, he was there to 'set things right', not let another human die!

__

'I already failed two times,' He thought, _'I'm not gonna let it happen again! NEVER again!'_

And with that, he started running towards his foe as fast as his weaken legs would take him. 

A few feet away; The Vampire Crow, had his deadly teeth almost inserted into Spiderman's throat, while his hands toyed with Parker's mind, causing the Amazing Spiderman to lose his sanity and faint into his arms. Brian's mouth drew closer and closer towards Spiderman's neck, if he wasn't wearing his mask now, you could've seen his eye balls roll all the way to the back of his head as the Vampire bit his throat.

Suddenly, Eric grabbed Brian by the shoulders and quickly yanked him off of Spiderman, who fell to the ground – unconscious. But . . . before Draven could re-act, the Vampire Crow squeezed Eric's throat with all of his might and pinned him against the wall. Wasting no time, Brian once again bit Eric on his neck. Sucking his blood. He slowly moaned in enjoyment. Draven couldn't even scream, his eyes were wide opened in grave pain as his soul was threatening to burst out, he could hardly breath. The sound of blood sucking filtered this dark, rainy-night. Eric's eyes slowly fell once the last drop was drunk. 

"Enough…" Hissing, the evil soul released his grip on the throat and threw Eric's numb body on the floor. Waiting there a little, he proceeded up the small flight of stairs. Blood, was dripping from his mouth, his chin, red. Brian widened his arms and looked up to meet the rapid-pouring rain. He laughed loudly in the name of the devil. The water washed away the blood on his face. He continued to celebrate his victory. His teeth were blood red, black at some point. (Ok, so I'm not much good on explaining his face…. Use your imagination:) Brian swallowed the remaining blood and twisted his head around to see his two fallen enemies, lay there like helpless little bugs. 

"Ha, ha, ha, fools." But his victory was short-lived, Brian widened his eyes when he saw Draven's body slowly rolled back and emerged, sitting on one knee! 

"Back so soon?" the Vampire, said sarcastically, shaking his head.

Eric's face was masked with his long, dark hair, shadow of the night didn't help it either. Of course at a point when lightning flashed, revealing two black stripes across Draven's eyes. His lips darkened and a pattern of black skin formed a smile, a dangerous smile. Thunder roared again.

"I'm not good at resting in peace." The Crow stood up. 

Brian's ghost leapt down from the generator and broke a 1.5-meter metal rod while doing it. 

"You're not good at anything."

"Well, now I wouldn't say 'anything'. I **am** good at kicking your ass." 

The Vampire Crow, didn't like that at all, he hated when people taunted at him, even when he was alive, yet, he shot back a smile. "Here," he said, throwing the metal rod, "This will help you."

Crow caught the rod in mid-air, he studied at his present for a second. Then, WHAM! Slammed the stick on his knee! Breaking it in half. He smiled his signature smile and threw back one half of the stick. 

"Those things will kill you." Crow mocked.

"I'm already dead!" 

"Big deal!"

The Vampire Crow narrowed his eyes, jealousy gurgling through his stomach. His eyes flashed red, indicating that he was about to teleport. Eric could hear the whoosh sound again, the vampire crow himself, started to fade away into the darkness of the night, unknown to all when and where. 

Then all of the sudden out of no where he re-appeared right in front of Eric's face! 

"whooosh YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT MEE?!!!!" 

The dark soul pushed Eric violently on the shoulders, causing Crow to tremble back a few steps. 

"What do you want?" Eric said slowly, keeping his cool. Brian still had the metal rod. And that was bad, not that he cared.

"Hmpf, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," This evil being started circling around Eric, toying with the weapon in his hands and smiling if had just gotten a birthday present. "I'm a prior of evil Draven." He hissed, back and forth in his ear, "My soul is dark, - tortured, and yet, brutally kept alive. I have the powers to destroy your pathetic being in one strike! While you, ehin (in) the other hand, are not dead, nor alive . . . you're NOTHING!"

"Same as you are." Crow smirked back at his enemy. Brian was now behind of Eric; he waited no second and stroked the rod aiming at his head! 

Crow ducked out at the last available second and with a swift move, caught Brian by his striking hand and hit him back with his rod! SLAM! Right in the face!

Now it was Brain's time to scream in terror! A chunk of his flesh flew across the roof due to the impact! Just imagine how it might feel to be hit by a steel rod across your face with the speed of light! Brian fell down – unconscious by the damage. His neck/cheek looked horrible! The sight could even cause some doctors to vomit! Green-blood dripped from the wound; his neck-bone and jawbone was almost viewable. Flesh, tissues, blood veins, all of this was hanging out from their places. But, some of the torn veins started to slowly, very slowly, merge together, as if it were curing it self, that quick. 

Eric was now on his feet, he couldn't believe the horror in front of him. The blood-veins in Brian's throat were slurping around like worms in a pond; His muscles slowly covered the neck-bone. His mouth started to form back. Followed by his white-skin, which masked it. 

Eric took the other half of the rod, which belonged to The Vampire Crow. He just might need it a few minutes later. 

The skin continued to flow over Brian's damaged throat. It arduously cured the remains of his face. Soon: as the last skin muffled up into one . . . Brian's scarred eyes popped opened! He flipped to his feet with rage! His eyes almost came out of their sockets.

The Crow was ready to strike with his double-rods, and he took one back handed strike, he missed, the Vampire Crow ducked away this time and grabbed Eric's head passing out terrible visions!

Pain, 

Sadness, 

Suffering . . . The smell of a gun shot, "Go to Hell." Shelly screaming, "Sorry Baby! You FIRST!"

"NOO!!!" Eric jerked out of the monster's claws, slamming into a near-by wall. Christopher Brian had on his deadly smile, his eyes flashed red again, ready to disappear into the night. Crow looked over his shoulders, he was breathing real hard, that vision, that vision from when he was killed . . . how did Brian get that? The Vampire was slowly fading away once again, his body changed into a ghost-like figure, in other words – 'see through'.

"Buhbyeee!" He hissed smiling, waving his middle finger. 

__

NO! Eric quickly grabbed Brian's head and on doing so, his shadowy figure zapped back to normal.

"NOW its **MY** turn!" Crow hissed back into Brian's ear trying to remind him how he died! But . . . it backfired! Rather than passing a vision, it was as if Eric was receiving one! A vision that would answer to most of the questions this story asks.

****

(TO BE CONTINUED) 

Author's Note: Hope this didn't bore you guys. Some parts of it sure bored me! Sorry! Please let me know what u think! Sorry again! Please, feel free to 'flame' me. I only learn more about writing from it.


End file.
